nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sweet Spot
" " is the first segment of the fourth episode of The Loud House. It and its partner episode, "A Tale of Two Tables", were released on Nick.com and on digital platforms on April 1, 2016, before airing on TV on May 6th of the same year. Synopsis Lincoln is packing up for a road trip the family is going on tomorrow, and explains to the viewers about the problems with the family car, Vanzilla. He tells the viewers that he has deduced which is the only good seat in the car (or "the sweet spot", as he calls it), as it protects its occupant from the various predicaments of the van and the antics of his sisters. After all of his sisters have gone to sleep, Lincoln sneaks out to Vanzilla and gets comfortable on the seat. Lincoln then calls Clyde on his walkie-talkie to say that he's occupied the sweet spot, but then Clyde asks who he's going to have sitting next to him. After some thinking of who he's sitting next with, Lincoln decides that Leni can sit next to him, since she is usually dazed from the motion of the van for the entire trip. After convincing Leni to sit next to him, Lincoln returns to the van, but to his frustration, Clyde then asks who will sit behind him. Following some more thinking on the situation, Lincoln convinces Lisa to sit behind him, though she adds that she doesn't want to sit next to Luna due to her loud singing. After Lincoln talks to Luna, she agrees, as long as she doesn't sit next to Lori due to her carsick problem. Afterwards, Lincoln talks to his other sisters about who's sitting next to who. After figuring out who gets which seats by way of a chart, Lincoln goes back to the van again to get some sleep. However, the sisters have gotten suspicious on what Lincoln is doing and discover his seating chart. Lisa quickly figures out that Lincoln has chosen the best seat in the van while angling his sisters in the positions most favorable to him. The siblings all get in a fight over who gets the sweet spot, waking up the entire neighborhood. Rita, awakened by the fight, orders her kids to stop fighting and get back to bed, saying they will not be allowed to get in the van until 7:00 AM. The next morning, when 7:00 AM arrives, Lincoln and his sisters race to the van, getting into an even more destructive fight that ends up totally destroying Vanzilla. As Lynn Sr. cries at the loss of the van, Rita orders her kids back inside, saying that the road trip is off and they'll instead be spending the weekend on the couch until they learn to get along. As Lincoln goes back to his room, he admits to the viewers that he should've realized that, in a family like his, he can't control everything. Then he remembers there’s also a "sweet spot" on the couch and then rushes to get it. Notes * This is the first Loud House episode that Clyde appears in without a mention of his crush on Lori. * The plot of the episode is similar to the Stuck in the Middle episode, "Stuck in the Sweet Seat". ** Coincidentally, both shows involve big families. Home video releases ;DVD * The Loud House: Season 1, Volume 1: Welcome to the Loud House Cast External links * The Loud House Encyclopedia: